


Soundproofed

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series bit of silly nothingness





	Soundproofed

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Based on a writing prompt posted on Pinterest by Bellella_

Two arms snaked around my waist, pulling me flush against the body they belonged to.

“Tommy!” I hissed, “someone might see.”

“And if they do?”

I wriggled around in his embrace until I was facing him, his grip telling me he had no intention of letting me go, praying that no one was watching us.

“If they do we will be split up.”

“So, we’ll quit, move to Cornwall and spend our days making beautiful and endless love.”

“Be sensible Tommy.”

“I am. I don’t want to do the job any more, it intrudes on us spending time naked in our bed.”

“Impossible.”

He started to nuzzle my neck, “nothing’s impossible when I’m with you.”

“You want us to chuck all of this in and run away to Howenstow?”

“That’s about the size of it. What do you say?”

“That I’m scared.”

“Are you being serious?”

“Completely serious. Tommy, I need to get something off my chest.”

“Is it your shirt? I hope it’s your shirt. Please let it be your shirt.”

Now I laughed, “you’re hopeless.”

“No, I’m very hopeful that your shirt will be coming off.”

“I’m trying to tell you that I’m scared that one day you will look at me and wonder what the hell you were thinking, and all you can say is that you hope that my shirt will come off.”

“I’m never going to look at you and wonder what the hell I was thinking.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because I used to do that with Helen. I’d look at her and wonder why I married her when it was you that I wanted to be with, that it was you I was in love with. The love I feel for you has never wavered, and it never will, if anything it has grown stronger and stronger the more time I spend with you. Now, can we please sneak out of this very boring career fair that Evans saw fit to inflict on us? Winston and the others can take care of things. I want to go home and get you naked, get myself naked and then make mad, passionate and very noisy love to you.”

“And if I say no?” My willpower was wavering.

“Then you’d better hope that their cleaning closets are soundproofed!”

"You wouldn't dare?"

His mouth moved level with my ear, his breath warm, sending shivers down my spine as he whispered, "try me."

I subtly shifted so that I could discreetly rub my groin against his. “Go and wait for me in the car, I’ll tell Winston that something has come up.”

“And that will be the truth.”

"As I was saying, I will tell Winston that something has come up and we need to leave."

"Five minutes or we'll be auditing cleaning supplies."

I shook my head as I gently pushed away from him, "five minutes, now get out of here."

“I’ll be in the car, raring to go.”

He left with my answering groan still echoing in his ears.


End file.
